Sherlock: Nothing and Everything
by IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: Sherlock, John, Greg and Mycroft are strange men. But they complete each other like nobody else ever has. This is a character study, no plot. Currently complete.
1. Nothing And Everything

**SHERLOCK**

**NOTHING AND EVERYTHING**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sherlock, John, Greg and Mycroft are strange men. But they complete each other like nobody else ever has. A small look at who the characters are. Rated T for language.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pairings(S): Hinted MycroftLestrade, Sherlock/John if you want it to be.**_

_**About: A look at the four main characters from Sherlock and how they work with each other.**_

_**Ownership: Original characters are owned by Arthur Conan Doyle, these versions are owned by Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. I just get to play.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing And Everything<strong>

Sherlock Holmes is tall, thin, lanky, exotic. He has high cheekbones that can cut you, perfect curly hair as black as coal. His eyes are pale, icy, with a sharpness you can't find anywhere else. His alabaster skin looked cold and smooth but is warm and welcoming. His full, pink lips draw you in before the words spewing from them push you away. His clothes are sharp and well-fitted; perfect. Sherlock is like a spring, acts like a mad man. If you push him he'll snap right back before veering off like a shooting star; bright and leaving a trail of flames behind. Sherlock Holmes is... different.

John Watson is strong, reliable, cuddly. He stands with an air of detached strength that tells you he'll always be there; you could drive a tank at John Watson and he'll push it back. He's always there when you need him; he's the guy you can depend on. Even his clothes, his expression and eyes and haircut all scream military efficiency. He's handsome, adorable, oh so cute in those stripy jumpers and plaid shirts. He's... he's reliable.

Greg Lestrade is average height with broad-shoulders and thick, spiky grey hair that defies gravity no matter how much product he puts in it. His tanned skin matched his warm, dark brown eyes. Greg wears off-the-rack suits to work and jeans when at home. Everything about him screams _workaholic_. He is a man who's been trodden on, pushed, smashed to the ground. And each and every time Greg has gotten back up. The criminals can't wipe away his boyish grin or earthy eyes. Murderers and rapists can't stop him enjoying a smoke and smiling. Greg's clothes and looks show abuse and anger and a little resentment. But his eyes and that grin show a man who can take anything and get back up. Lestrade? He's strong.

Mycroft Holmes is dangerous. Everything about him screams power. His perfect ginger-brown hair, his piercing blue eyes that se more than his brother, his condescending smile and teeth and skin and clothes– everything together shows wealth and power and a brilliant mind. His three-piece suits, tailor made and very expensive, hide a man with soft, pale skin and ginger hair. They hide a man who could kill you fifty different ways in ten seconds. The umbrella in his right hand only heightens the movements he makes. A small eyebrow raise and a chuckle can make you feel like a speck of dirt. Everything Mycroft does is catered to fit a specific need or desire; his body language matches what he wants, what he wants to manipulate you into doing. Mycroft Holmes is powerful.

For some reason the four men, all different in many ways, work well together... most of the time.

Sherlock and John can fight and scream and not to talk to each other for three days. But if Sherlock calls John goes running. If John's in danger Sherlock won't sleep until the doctor is safe again. They are two sides of a coin; John is Sherlock's moral compass, Sherlock John's key to adventure and danger. They complement each other completely. They need each other completely.

Sherlock and Greg are... they drive each other absolutely insane. Sherlock is loud and rude and disruptive, Greg is calm and collected and able to smile anything away. Sherlock needs Greg for cases and company and sometimes the occasional piece of advice or a cigarette. Greg needs Sherlock's brilliance and danger and excitement. They need each other to survive.

Sherlock and Mycroft? They hate each other. They despise each other. They absolutely, without a doubt, do NOT like each other. They love each other, the brothers are there for each other. If Sherlock needs help, really, _really_ needs help, he can call Mycroft. His brother will drop everything to help Sherlock no matter what the cost. And if Mycroft needs Sherlock to solve a case or do something, anything, Sherlock will do it. The younger Holmes will bitch and moan but at the end of the day he wants his brother to be happy. There is no one else on the planet who understands Sherlock like Mycroft does. John gets that Sherlock is different. Greg gets that Sherlock needs to be rude. Mycroft understands how Sherlock's mind works. No one else can claim to understand Sherlock completely. No one else knows how fast the genius' mind works. Only Mycroft does. Because Sherlock understands Mycroft's mind. Mycroft works on a whole other level to Sherlock. He's smarter, more cunning, more dangerous... but only Sherlock has any idea of how difficult it is to be a genius like Mycroft. They hate each other, loathe each other; Sherlock hates Mycroft's brilliance and ability to understand and hide emotions. Mycroft hates Sherlock's free nature and energy. They love each other.

John and Greg got on like a house on fire. Both are down-to-earth men pulled into the cyclone known as Sherlock Holmes. They both crave danger and excitement like a drug and are more than happy to drop everything for the genius. They like to complain about said genius; they like to drink beer and bitch and moan that Sherlock isn't normal... that he isn't like them. But they love it, love every part of it. John brings a slice of normality to Greg's life and vice versa.

John and Mycroft work to keep Sherlock sane. The elder Holmes knows everything, can see everything, but it's John who makes it happen. John has the warmth and humanity to make sure Mycroft's plans concerning Sherlock go well. John is able to call on Mycroft for absolutely anything; the elder Holmes is there to make sure John is okay because Sherlock needs him to be okay. John and Mycroft are very different people but they work towards the same cause; they want Sherlock to be happy.

Greg and Mycroft... Greg and Mycroft get along. They're very different; Greg is down to earth, Mycroft runs the planet. Greg likes beer, Mycroft likes stupidly expensive wine. Greg likes football, Mycroft feels sick at the thought of physical exercise. But they are both the outsiders looking in; they get to see Sherlock's world but are on the sidelines. Only John Watson is allowed in completely, leaving Greg and Mycroft to pick up the pieces. Greg works with Mycroft on keeping Sherlock out of prison; of making sure he stays out of too much trouble. They speak to police commissioners and security companies and employees to make sure Sherlock, and John, are safe. Greg and Mycroft work well together. _Very _well together. Both understand when the other has to leave to chase after Sherlock. Both understand when the other has to work three days and live off coffee and cigarettes. Both understand when the other needs a quiet night in. Greg makes Mycroft happy. Mycroft makes Greg happy.

Sherlock is loud, disruptive, annoying, brilliant, stupid, arrogant, a good man.

John is quiet, considerate, nice, sturdy, dangerous, a very honourable man.

Greg is tired, older, beaten, charming, giggly, law-abiding, a good cop, great mate and fantastic lover.

Mycroft is cold, calculating, manipulative, dangerous, powerful, protective, lovable and selfless.

Alone they're different, weird, men to be feared or laughed at or pushed away.

Together they're a close, good unit, working together to make the world a better place. They work well and make each other happy.

Alone they are nothing.

Together they are everything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: I really have no idea where this came from. I was just looking at a picture of Martin Freeman as John Watson and thought; he's cute, cuddly, strong, admirable... I just thought of all the different things one picture can say and what one good actor can make you believe.<strong>_

_**So I started thinking of the other three and thought about what the picture says; what the actor says in that one pose.**_

_**So enjoy, review, curse me, slap your keyboards, whatever floats your boats my friends.**_

_**I live to entertain.**_

_**And, most importantly,**_

_**{IBegToDreamAndDiffer}**_


	2. Sherlock Is Sherlock

**Sherlock Is Sherlock**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: This is for <strong>_**Plink42**_**, who talked me into writing a sequel. I hope this lives up to your expectations!**_

* * *

><p>What can you say about Sherlock Holmes?<p>

The doctor said he was a healthy baby boy with bright blue eyes, full lips, and a little squishy nose. He already had a tuft of dark hair and eyes that could melt any man, woman or child. It was the screaming noises he made that annoyed everyone. One nurse even quit.

Mummy Holmes couldn't get enough of Sherlock. She named him immediately and began cooing and cuddling, saying he was a little angel, delivered just to her. Even when Sherlock spat and drooled and made ungodly noises at four in the morning, Mummy loved him. She loved him even when he was six and swore at the maid in French. She loved him even when he was nine and got expelled from his first school. She loved him even when he blew up his room, pushed his brother down the stairs, dyed his hair blonde, refused to eat for a week, started smoking, took drugs, went to rehab three times, told her he was bisexual, married John, pushed his brother down the stairs again, and had a baby. Mummy Holmes knew, knows, that her son is different, weird, special. She knows now that it takes a little time with Sherlock; that you have to dig deep and see through his words and actions to get to the man beneath. She knows that you have to work for Sherlock's love because it's the only way Sherlock will let you love him.

Father Holmes, or Sherrinford, didn't understand Sherlock right up until the day he died. Father preferred Mycroft; he preferred Mycroft's mannerisms and brain and skill. Sherlock was smart, Sherrinford knew that, but Mycroft was smarter; Mycroft was always smarter. Sherrinford loved his son, of course he loved his son, but Sherlock was different. It was the word Sherrinford always used to describe his youngest son. Mycroft was brilliant, Sherlock was different. Mycroft was his pride and joy, Sherlock was different. Mycroft was perfect. Sherlock? He was different. Sherrinford loved Sherlock, right up until the day he died. He saw that Sherlock was smart and talented and broken. He saw that Sherlock had a difficult time processing his emotions and opening up to people. On the day he died Sherrinford Holmes took Sherlock in his arms and said;

'_Sherlock, son, I think you're–'_

'_Different,' Sherlock had nodded. 'Yes, Father.'_

'_No,' Sherrinford shook his head. 'Sherlock, you are brilliant; you are amazing, talented, a beautiful young man with problems. I love you with all my heart, Sherlock. You are different to Mycroft but that's not a bad thing. Mycroft doesn't have fun like you; Mycroft doesn't enjoy life like you do. Please, son, show Mycroft what he's missing. I love you.'_

Sherrinford died five minutes later. Sherlock has never forgotten those words.

Sally Donovan hates Sherlock. She's always hated Sherlock. Yeah, he's brilliant. Yeah, he catches killers. But does he have to be such a fucking prat? Does he have to point out that you're sleeping with a married man? Yeah, Sherlock does, because he's a fucking stupid, stupid idiot. He's all pale like a ghost and has those blue eyes that see everything. Sally reckons he's a vampire. She reckons he's an experiment gone wrong. She reckons... like everyone else, she reckons he's brilliant. Yeah, even Sally has to admit it, but only to herself... and Mycroft Holmes' security but she doesn't know about that. Sherlock sees things, you know? He _sees _everything. His brain processes so much and he just... fuck, he's brilliant, yeah? Sally reckons he's brilliant. Sally hates him, she thinks he's a class-A jerk. He's still brilliant though.

Anderson hates Sherlock. Loathes him. Fucking wants to kill him. Wants him to go away. Sherlock is a menace, a pest, he contaminates crime scenes and winds everybody around his little finger. He got Greg Lestrade, he got John Watson, he even gets Sally sometimes. Anderson won't let Sherlock get him though, oh no. Yeah, okay, sometimes Sherlock solves the crime... yeah, he solves all of them, except that one with the guy in the boot. Yeah, he's smart and cares for his husband and brother and friend... shit, Sherlock got Anderson too. Fuck it, Anderson thinks he's brilliant.

DI Michael Dimmock thinks the world of Sherlock. He's still an annoying sod, yeah. And arrogant. Smug. A jack-arse. But really, none of that matters when Sherlock solves the case. And he does that brilliantly. He does it in record time and he's all dramatic and pig-headed and so great. Yeah, Dimmock has a little man-crush. Just a friend type one because Dimmock is straight. He's absolutely straight. He's straight like Greg and John used to be straight. Sherlock is great, not good-looking. No... no, Dimmock doesn't think he's good looking, alright? He really doesn't... doesn't... shit.

Anthea isn't paid to have an opinion of Sherlock Holmes. She's paid to let her boss know when Sherlock does something stupid/illegal/dramatic/... you get the idea. She _does_ have an opinion, she just keeps it to herself. Okay, Anthea thinks Sherlock Holmes is great, really. He's a little annoying and dramatic; he makes his brother worry and doesn't seem to care. But he solves cases, he takes care of his husband, he's there to help his brother and friend when they really need it. Sherlock is a good man. That's what the woman known as 'Anthea' thinks.

Mrs Hudson loves Sherlock. She doesn't always like what he says or what he eats or his sleeping habits/drug habit/ability to annoy the absolute shite out of you. She still loves him though. Mrs Hudson sees through all the crap; she doesn't care that Sherlock doesn't adhere to social normalities. She doesn't care that Sherlock smokes and shoots her walls (okay, maybe she cares about that a little but really, her _wall? _And there was a smiley face! A _smiley face_! _A yellow smiley face! _Honestly, what was that boy thinking? And where was John? Sherlock listens to John all the time. Why didn't John stop him? John could have stopped him, John was, _is_, everything to Sherlock, Sherlock would have listened to him. Her _wall_! A _smiley face_!... Okay, getting off track. Er, where was she? Right, right, she doesn't care about some of Sherlock's less than lovable traits). She doesn't care that Sherlock is always in danger. She cares about the man inside and she knows that, inside, Sherlock is a good man. He cares about people; about her and John and Mycroft and Greg. She knows that at the end of the day Sherlock solves crimes because he wants to; because he wants to help people. She doesn't care that Sherlock pretends to do it because there are more rules. Mrs Hudson can't be tricked like that. She loves Sherlock; Sherlock is a good man.

Jim Moriarty thought Sherlock Holmes was fascinating. He was brilliant and gorgeous and so very... unpredictable. He wanted to play with Sherlock and let that big brain come out. He wanted to see Sherlock work and run around and try to solve his little puzzles. Sherlock always solved them; each and every major fucking thing Moriarty did, Sherlock solved. It was ever so fun; ever so juicy. Moriarty wanted to sink his teeth into that pale skin again and again. He wanted to watch Sherlock squirm and exercise. He got to see it. Oh, it was lovely. It was amazing to have such a brain coming after him. Too bad Mycroft Holmes didn't want to play; Mycroft would have been so much better. Sherlock was a steak; Mycroft was the entire cow. But Moriarty made do. The Holmeses were all the same. They thought they were so amazing and different. They thought they were above everyone else. But they weren't. Moriarty could get to Sherlock by hurting John Watson and Greg Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes and Mummy Holmes and Mrs Hudson and even Sally Donovan. Moriarty was beyond that; beyond love unlike Sherlock Holmes. It was because of that that he died. He died because Sherlock was better. He died because Sherlock's love made nothing else matter. Moriarty died with a smile on his face, fear in his eyes. Sherlock went down with a grin and tears.

Greg Lestrade always thought Sherlock Holmes was a government experiment, or some type of mole person who'd never actually met another human being... or an alien. He always said Sherlock was brilliant, always _says _Sherlock is brilliant. There's no denying that Sherlock Holmes is a brilliant man. Still, Greg tells anyone who'll listen that Sherlock's a pain in the arse; Sherlock _is _a pain in the arse. The man never shuts up, does he? He never stops to think about how other people are feeling. He never stops to think that maybe, just maybe, a man doesn't want to know that his wife of ten years is cheating on him with a PE teacher. Sherlock never thinks about anything important. But that's Sherlock, Greg always says it. He thinks it too ever since Mycroft Holmes said it. Sherlock is... he's Sherlock. Greg knows Sherlock is amazing and brilliant and... God, that's all anyone every says, isn't it? Greg feels like he's going around in circles when he thinks or talks about Sherlock Holmes. What hasn't been said before? At the end of the day Sherlock helps catch killers. He makes his husband happy and he tries, sometimes hard, to make the people around him happy. Sherlock is... Greg thinks that under it all, under the amazing deductions and razor-sharp mind and weirdness, Sherlock is human. As much as Sherlock would hate to hear it, he _is _human. Greg Lestrade used to say that Sherlock Holmes was a great man and that one day, if they were very, very lucky, he might even be a good one. He doesn't say that anymore. No, now Greg says Sherlock is a good man without hesitation, without pausing to think or wonder about his words. Greg doesn't _think _Sherlock Holmes is a good man. He knows it.

Mycroft Holmes loves his brother for all his faults. He knows Sherlock has many faults, he tells Sherlock that every time they meet. He tells Sherlock that he's brilliant and amazing and capable of so much. He tells Sherlock that he will always be there and will always care about him. He tells Sherlock he loves him just for being him. He doesn't say it aloud, of course, Mycroft Holmes never could say it aloud unless Sherlock was in hospital. But it's there in his eyes, his eyebrows, his body and face and hands and everything. It's there when Sherlock stuffs up and needs his brother's help. Mycroft Holmes think his brother is annoying and loud and obnoxious and an idiot. He's thought this since the day Sherlock was born. Sherlock was loud as a baby, loud as a child, loud as a teenager and is so bloody loud as an adult. He's abrasive and cold and says whatever comes to his mind. But Mycroft wouldn't change anything because Sherlock is Sherlock. When people ask about his brother that's what Mycroft says; he says it to the maid, to his driver, to his boss and his colleagues and the bloody Queen. He says it to Greg Lestrade whenever the DI complains about him. Sherlock is Sherlock. And Mycroft loves Sherlock.

John Watson loves Sherlock Holmes. John Watson needs the dictionary to describe Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock is brilliant; everyone says that, though, so John tries not to. Sherlock is always brilliant and the man who loves him, who really knows him, should be able to say something different. Sherlock is messy; he has the ability to leave every item of clothing John owns all over the place despite the fact that John had folded his clothes only an hour earlier. Sherlock has the ability to throw every single book, pamphlet, takeaway menu, notebook, pad, map, street directory and goddamn scrap of paper all over the flat until it looks like a bunch of high school students have gone insane while studying. Sherlock hides cigarettes in shoes and in books and under floorboards and in toasters. Once John found a cigarette in the stick of butter. He was buzzing all morning after his toast. Sherlock can be annoying; he takes your stuff, he wears your clothes, he sleeps with the blankets wrapped around his skinny frame and your pillow stuffed under his shirt (John didn't even bother asking about that). Sherlock can be stupid; he doesn't know anything about astronomy, it took John ten minutes to convince him that Muse was a band, not just the Greek thingies that inspire the human race, and it took John three whole weeks to convince Sherlock that, yes, Greg and Mycroft were happy together. Sherlock didn't seem to believe him but accepted it when John pointed out the signs. Sherlock can be romantic; he can cook dinner just for John and light candles and bring him roses and music and chocolate. Sherlock can be passionate; he digs his nails into a case, into buying presents for his husband, into John himself. Sherlock can be sulky; if something doesn't go his way, if he doesn't get a case, if Greg or his brother outsmart him, Sherlock will curl up on the sofa and pout. Sherlock can be withdrawn when he thinks John is upset or when he thinks John doesn't love him. John doesn't mind comforting Sherlock with a hug or a coffee or even a cigarette. Because John Watson loves Sherlock Holmes. He loves everything about Sherlock. He loves the crassness, the sulking, the nicotine addiction, the sex, the looks, the kisses, the small smiles Sherlock only gives him. He loves the curly hair and lean body, the well-fitted suits and silk shirts. John loves the 'consulting detective' thing and the manic moods Sherlock goes through. He loves whispering, 'a bit not good,' when Sherlock does something socially unacceptable. He loves chasing after Sherlock through London's streets and shooting people for Sherlock. John loves Sherlock because he's unlike anyone else, he's unlike anyone John will ever meet or is likely to meet. The doctor thinks the world of Sherlock Holmes. John loves Sherlock because he's Sherlock. Period.

What can Sherlock Holmes say about Sherlock Holmes? He describes himself as a genius, a sociopath, the man with the ability to see everything. But he doesn't see everything all the time. It took him too long to see Moriarty's full plan. It took him too long to realise how he, and how John, felt. It took him too long to see that Greg was close to falling apart. It took him too long to see that his brother was at the end of his rope. But he got it in the end and that made Sherlock happy. Happy to take Moriarty down, regardless of his own life. He realised how he felt and his heart flutters every time he sees John, especially when John tells him how _he _feels. Sherlock had always thought that love, that caring, was a weakness, like his brother said but didn't really feel. Sherlock had always thought that loving someone else with all your heart would get you hurt; that loving family was bad enough so loving someone else would be even worse. But it wasn't like that. It didn't make Sherlock feel scared. It completes him; John and his love completes Sherlock. He's okay with that. He's okay with his brother and friend getting together because they were both unhappy before. They were both overworked and tired and angry and fucking pissed off at the world. Sherlock saw it just before it was too late. He saw it just before they both gave up. He saw how they changed with each other. It makes Sherlock happy even though it doesn't do anything to him; he doesn't get anything out of the relationship. And that makes Sherlock happy. To know his brother and friend are safe and together... it makes Sherlock Holmes feel good.

What can Sherlock Holmes say about Sherlock Holmes? Plenty. But everyone else's opinion is far more entertaining, Sherlock thinks. He likes being called an idiot, a freak, a brilliant dickhead with the ability to see everything.

At the end of the day everyone has an opinion of Sherlock Holmes. Sometimes it's good, sometimes it's bad, even from the people who care about Sherlock the most. A million things can be said about the great Sherlock Holmes. His brother says it the best.

What can you say about Sherlock Holmes?

Sherlock is Sherlock.

Period.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: So, another chapter from a story that I thought was a one-shot. I had never planned on a sequel but, like 'Red On White', a reviewer asked for one and talked me into it. So here it is; Sherlock is Sherlock. Weird title, I know, but it is what it is. I've gone back and removed 'The End' and changed the 'complete' to 'in-progress.' I figured it was easier to add this as a chapter instead of a separate story like I did with 'Colours and 'Impact.' This makes it easier to read.<strong>_

_**So, I hope people enjoyed it and I hope that I didn't ruin the first one by writing this. Feel free to review or abuse, either one is fine.**_

_**Will there be more? I have no idea, maybe. I might do one on every character but would that get annoying? Probably.**_

_**Also, should I change the title of the story seeing as how I've added/might add more chapters? If so, leave any ideas or let me know. Anyway, cheers and thanks for reading!**_

_**I live to entertain.**_

_**And, most importantly,**_

_**{IBegToDreamAndDiffer}**_


	3. John: Doctor, Soldier, Friend

**John: Doctor, Soldier, Friend**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: I want to apologise for what happened last chapter; I uploaded it and it went wrong so I deleted it and uploaded it again. It confused me so it probably confused you too. I apologise.<strong>_

* * *

><p>John Watson is a doctor, a soldier. John is a friend, a colleague, a shoulder to cry on. He's a lover, a husband. He's calm, controlled, collected. John is brilliant and normal and special. John is so many, many things.<p>

Mrs Watson will always say that John was the calmest baby. He barely ever cried or threw tantrums. Even as a child he was more interested in making sure everyone else was okay. He followed around his big sister and was always there to help her. He was a sweet child and teenager; so cuddly and adorable and warm. She still thinks those things but it embarrasses him when she says it... especially around Sherlock. Sherlock agrees with her though that doesn't make John any less embarrassed. Sherlock and Mrs Watson don't care.

Mr Watson thinks his son is strong, sturdy, smart and reliable. John was always there to help out around the house, even when he hit puberty and spent half his time chasing girls. He would always drop everything to help his dad work on the car or the house. He was always there to put away the shopping and cook with his mum. John was, _is_, always there.

Harry has always thought her brother is an annoying little prick, ever since her parents brought him home. Of sure, he was adorable, with big blue eyes and sandy-blonde hair. Yeah, he was pudgy and warm and made cute little gurgling sounds. But that was when he was a baby. As a child he stalked her, dressed like her, wanted to _be _here. As a teenager it was so he could hang out and hit on her mates, including her first girlfriend. As an adult John was always throwing his two-cents in; lecturing her about her hair, her weight, her drinking (really, Harry wasn't surprised when her little brother started dating Sherlock Holmes. The boy had some _very _gay habits.) Despite all that, despite annoying the absolute SHIT out of her, Harry loves her brother. He was always there to pick her up from hospital or sit with her while she sobered up. He talked to her through her many break-ups and breakdowns. He even offered his shoulder when she and Clara got divorced. John was always going to do great things; was always going to care for as many people as he could. But he always, always, cared about her, no matter what. Afghanistan couldn't keep John Watson from caring about his family. He's annoying, yeah, and so bloody lecturing. But Harry loves her brother. He's... he's her brother.

Sarah always liked John, she still likes John, even though he basically dumped her for Sherlock Holmes. Oh yes, at the time it was because Sherlock needed him, not because John was in love with him (not yet anyway). John is a good doctor. Sarah knows it. He's good with patients no matter how young or old. He's good at taking care of sick people and making them better. He's good at being there for people. Sure, sure, he drops everything to run off after his flatmate, but John's still reliable and good company. He can have a soft sense of humour or a dirty one. He knows how to flirt with any woman no matter what age, weight, height, ethnicity. He's good with women, that John. He's so unassuming; he sneaks up on you and suddenly BAM, he gives you that smile. John is a good man, a very good man, despite his odd devotion to Sherlock and their weird life. John is... he's a doctor. He's strong.

Mrs Hudson thinks John is a god-send. He takes care of Sherlock and keeps the taller man out of harm... well, mostly out of harm. John's there to stop the experiments getting out of hand, to stop the flat becoming an absolute disaster zone. John is sweet and caring; he sits with her and has tea and biscuits. He listens to her complaints and her stories. John has time for everyone; he's always there for everyone. He's there for Sherlock. Mrs Hudson worries about Sherlock but less so when he's with John. John is a saint. Mrs Hudson loves her boys. She loves John the most (shh, don't tell Sherlock).

Dimmock thinks John's a good bloke. Utterly mad to be married to Sherlock Holmes. But still, good bloke really. Patient, reliable, sturdy... Dimmock thinks he's cute too, especially in those jumpers. No, wait, he did _not _say that. Nope. Absolutely not 'cause Dimmock's not gay, got it? He's NOT gay... he's not... shit.

Sally likes John. She thinks he's weird to throw his lot in with Sherlock Holmes (and then MARRY him!) but she still likes him. John is a soldier so he's brave. He gets all calm and in-control when faced with danger. He can stutter a bit, fumble over himself when he doesn't know what's happening or when Sherlock looks at him in _that _way, but stick a gun to his head and John turns into Mr Robert. Is John weird? Sally thinks so. Is he brave? Sally definitely thinks so. Is he good for the Freak? Sally most definitely, one hundred percent, thinks so. John Watson is a good sort and he makes Sherlock Holmes a better man. She just hopes Sherlock doesn't rub off on him _too _much.

Anderson doesn't particularly like John. Oh yeah, he's nice; the bloke's always nice to _everyone_. But he comes in all 'I was a doctor in the army and know everything' and steals Anderson's job, his thunder. He makes Anderson look stupid and Anderson gets enough of that from the Freak. Yeah, yeah, John's a good doctor, Anderson isn't denying that. But can't the man get another job? One that keeps him away from crime scenes? And does he _have _to stare at the Freak like a love-sick puppy? And does he really, _really_, have to punch anyone who says more than one bad sentence about Sherlock Holmes? There's one thing Anderson knows about John Watson; the man has a killer right-hook.

Anthea loves Doctor Watson. He's good for Sherlock; he keeps Sherlock out of harm. That makes Mycroft Holmes happy. And that makes Anthea happy. Her job is easier when Mycroft doesn't have to worry about his brother. And he doesn't have to worry because John takes care of Sherlock. John is strong. He's smart and sweet and reliable. Anthea really does like Doctor Watson. It was cute when he hit on her and Anthea has to admit, the man has balls; he hit on her twice. Anthea's never let a man hit on her twice. Oh, she'll flirt, she'll smile, but she never lets them think they have a chance. Only Mycroft Holmes is allowed to overly flirt and Anthea doesn't mind. He's charming, he's her boss, and he's gay. Anthea doesn't mind when John Watson does it either because John's cute. Maybe Anthea _shouldn't _have rejected him. He really does look adorable in those jumpers...

Greg Lestrade might just be in love with John Watson. Not in a 'I-want-to-have-sex-him' kind of way but in a 'Thank-fuck-someone-in-my-life-_isn't_-insane' kind of way. Greg loves how John calms Sherlock down, how he makes the genius more human. Sherlock was a nut job before John, now he's closer to being just crazy. And John is normal, you know? Greg likes that John's normal. He can have a beer with John, can laugh with John. He can talk about the footy and Doctor Who and his boyfriend. He can complain about work and not be called a dickhead or an idiot. John is easy to talk to, Greg likes that. John is always understanding; he doesn't judge, he just listens. John is incredibly brave too. He throws himself into danger on a weekly basis. Plus, you know... he _lives _with Sherlock _and _has sex with him. The guy is fucking brave as hell. He's Greg's best mate.

Mycroft Holmes knows how to read people. He knows how to read _everything _in a three-second glance. He saw that John was brave, that he was above average in intelligence. He saw that John wasn't scared of him, that he loved danger and mystery and a good cup of tea. He didn't see that John could care so much about his little brother. He didn't see that John would make Sherlock happy in more ways than anyone could imagine. He didn't see that John loved Sherlock and that Sherlock loved John, not until much later. John Watson has the ability to surprise Mycroft all the time. He surprises Mycroft with his caring, his honesty, the way he can block everything out and focus on the important things. He surprises Mycroft by seeing the best in people, by refusing to believe the worst until he has no choice. John is good for Sherlock... at the end of the day, that's all Mycroft cares about. John cares about Sherlock so Mycroft cares about John.

Sherlock Holmes thinks John is a good doctor. He is sturdy, strong, able to multi-task and focus on one thing completely, blocking everything else out. He has soft, skilled hands that are always still. He has the ability to talk to people; relate to them, calm them down, make them feel safe. Sherlock thinks John is a good soldier. You can tell John was a soldier. Everything about him screams military; his hair-cut, his clothing, the way he holds himself and walks. John is efficient and tidy, he can make himself seem taller and stronger than anyone Sherlock knows. The way he stands, all rigid and strong and... _John_. John is a good friend, Sherlock knows from experience. John barely knew Sherlock that first night yet followed him into hell, saved his life, shot someone for him. John is loyal; he'll always be there for his mates. He's there when Greg needs him, he's there when Mycroft needs him. And most importantly, he's there when Sherlock needs him. Sherlock loves everything about John. He loves his dark blue eyes, his brown-grey hair cut all short (it goes fluffy in the morning and Sherlock _adores _it... not that he'll ever say it outside the bedroom). He loves that John thinks tea can fix anything. John makes tea when Sherlock is sick or tired or hurt or fighting with his brother. John takes care of Sherlock, Sherlock loves that the most. He cooks and cleans and tells Sherlock he's smart. He takes away Sherlock's cigarettes and drugs. He makes sure Sherlock sleeps and eats and does his laundry. John is reliable and calm and funny and strong and sexy and wears a lot of jumpers (Sherlock especially loves the red-and-black striped one... he likes to think of it as John's Sex Jumper). John is everything to Sherlock. He makes everything better. He makes sure Sherlock gets cases and doesn't fall off the wagon or smoke too much. He's... he's everything to Sherlock. He's John. He's a doctor. He's a soldier. He's a friend and colleague and husband and brother and son and lover and... and he's _Sherlock's_. He's Sherlock's John.

John's never thought he was anything special. He's always been short and had dark blue eyes. He's always been broad-shouldered and thin. He's plain; John thinks he's plain. Yeah, he's always been a good multi-tasker. He has the ability to block everything out. Everything unimportant becomes white noise as John focuses. It makes him a good doctor, a good soldier. Sometimes it makes him a good friend because John can push through all the shit and see what's important. It's how John realised he loved Sherlock and vice versa. Sherlock's annoying habits, his words, his unbelievable spitefulness became white noise, garbled voices in the distance. John only saw the love. John never thought he'd get someone like Sherlock, not just because he's brilliant but because... well, he's a _he_. But Sherlock... he has the ability to change your sexuality apparently... and John loves it. Sherlock is brilliant and amazing and exotic. John is normal, ordinary, average, nobody. But then... maybe that's a good thing. Sherlock and Mycroft are brilliant and yet sometimes they're so miserable. Sherlock gets bored and shoots the walls. Mycroft gets bored and starts wars. When John gets bored he flicks on the TV, goes to the pub, reads. Maybe there's something to be said for being normal, ordinary. John can ground Sherlock because he's human, can't he? He can be Sherlock's moral compass, his tether to earth _because _he's normal. John loves Sherlock but he doesn't want to _be _Sherlock. He sees how hard it is... okay, so maybe John's okay with being normal. He can enjoy a cuppa, a football game, Doctor Who. Sherlock can't; he's too brilliant. John is... normal. Maybe that's what Sherlock sees in him. Maybe John's normality makes him special. John thinks that sounds insane... no, he knows it's insane. Well, he never said he was sane, did he? He married Sherlock Holmes, after all. Sherlock's brilliant. John's normal. John likes that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Okay, so another chapter comes to a close. Amazing that this has chapters as I planned it as a one-shot. Interesting, it keeps happening to me! Well, feel free to review or curse or throw something, preferably not at me.<strong>_

_**Oh, and the next chapter will be about Greg Lestrade because I love him.**_

_**Cheers!**_

_**I live to entertain.**_

_**{IBegToDreamAndDiffer}**_


	4. He's Greg

**He's Greg**

He's Detective Inspector Lestrade. That's what he's always been to pretty much everyone who knows him. They call him Detective, they call him Inspector, a rare few call him Detective Inspector. At Scotland Yard, to his superiors and colleagues, he's Lestrade. To Sherlock Holmes he's sometimes Idiot or Stupid. To Mycroft he's... everything. John Watson was the first person to call him Greg outside of work. There's more to the man then the title. There's _so _much more.

Greg's mother will never forget everything her eldest did for her. He was there when dad left; he was there when Jimmy got sidetracked with girls and drugs and alcohol. Greg was, _is_, the perfect son in every way. He's calm, he's considerate, he's loving. He's her man; her special man. Greg will always drop everything for his mum. Oh yes, he got into trouble like every other teenage boy, but at the end of the day Greg was there; her rock, her man, her boy. He's still there now, always.

Jimmy will always love Greg for what he's done. Greg was there when everyone else gave up. Greg was there when everyone was shouting and screaming and telling Jimmy he was no good. Greg was just... he was just _there_. He's always been there and always _will _be there. He's always willing to help Jimmy, no matter what kind of trouble the younger Lestrade has gotten into. Greg is... he's the best big brother anyone could hope for. Oh sure, he was annoying when they were growing up; Greg was the perfect brother, Jimmy the screw up. But now Jimmy's old enough to see that Greg was doing it for him. He's forever grateful to his big brother. Greg is... he's just always there.

Sharon hates Greg sometimes; hates that he always had to work, always had to go, always had to run when Sherlock Fucking Holmes called. He always put his job first, even when their daughter was born. But really, she knows that's just Greg's need to take care of everyone. It started with his mum and brother and has now moved on to taking care of Sherlock Holmes. Greg's just too nice sometimes; she reckons he's too caring. He puts everyone before himself. He works himself ragged and doesn't realise that sometimes he needs to take some time for himself and his family. It was why Sharon divorced him. Oh, she still loved Greg, sure, but she couldn't continue living a half life with him. Greg needs someone who can handle his busy schedule, who can handle him not being home for days at a time. Sharon knows Greg is a good man, a great dad, and generally just good. So she doesn't hate him, no. She respects Greg, she still loves him. He might sometimes be a class-A jerk but he's still one of the good ones.

Skye loves her dad. Absolutely loves him. Yeah, she hates that he works so much and barely comes home. She got that, though, even when she was young. Now she lives with Mum and doesn't get to see Dad so often. But when she does, Dad is always there. He takes time off work just to be with her, even though Skye is fourteen and says she doesn't need to be babied. But secretly she likes it. They both missed out on the cuddling when she was actually a baby... its nice now. Skye loves her dad. He's a hard-worker, a good man, and has a foul mouth when he's tired or had a bit too much to drink. She fines it hilarious, especially when he scowls at her. Dad is... he's brilliant, really, Skye reckons he's brilliant. He's a cop, he's smart, he lets her eat ice cream for dinner and he... he's just cool, yeah? There's only two things she doesn't like about him; he puts himself in danger and he's too good looking, people stare. There was a time when Skye was really worried; worried that Dad was losing the plot and purposely throwing himself into danger. But it changed when he met the funny man, Mycroft Holmes. Now Dad laughs and smiles a lot more, especially when talking about Mycroft Holmes. Skye likes Dad with Mycroft. He doesn't purposely put himself in danger so Skye doesn't have to worry. Oh, and some of the staring has stopped now because Mycroft glares at anyone who looks at his man; Skye likes that. Mycroft makes Dad happy. That makes Skye happy. Because she loves it, absolutely loves it, when Dad's happy.

Sally reckons there's no better boss then Lestrade. He lets you slack off sometimes when it's been a long day. He lets you swear when you're tired and eat while looking at case files. He can joke and lighten the mood when the team's down or when the case is particularly brutal. Best of all, he can handle the Freak. Yeah, Sally hates that Lestrade let's Holmes in on cases but at least the man can handle him. So that's good; Lestrade can fend Sherlock off when he gets too annoying. Sally likes Lestrade; he's a good, down-to-earth guy able to enjoy a pint, a dirty joke, and cigarette after a gruelling case. He yells at you when you've fucked up but always give you a chance to make it right. And he makes sure you know when you got something right; he's that kind of boss. Not over the top, though; just right. Sally likes Lestrade as her boss but she also likes him as a person. He's a workaholic, a no-nonsense kind of guy and nice. He's one of the good ones.

For a long time Anderson reckoned Lestrade needed a life. The man just worked all the time and always called Sherlock Holmes in. If only Lestrade had more pride! But no, he's all about catching the bad guy, even if it means letting a psychopath into crime scenes and getting abused. Because Lestrade would rather catch another killer than save his damn pride. Anderson guesses that makes Lestrade a good man; he puts the citizens of London before himself. Well, Anderson doesn't care really, as long as Lestrade continues to be decent and wrangle in Sherlock Holmes. Lestrade's good like that... he's generally good, Anderson guesses.

Dimmock likes Lestrade. He's a good man, a good cop, and just generally... you know, _good_. He knows how to wind down at the pub when the case is done. He can joke and laugh and make fun of himself. He can make you feel better about screwing up with just a few words. He can make everything better just by smiling that boyish smile of his... oh fucking hell. Dimmock thinks Lestrade's cute too.

Mrs Hudson loves Lestrade's hair... and the man too, of course. Lestrade offers Sherlock work, which makes Mrs Hudson's life easier, really. So the man is brilliant in her eyes. He seems like a no-nonsense kind of guy; the type to get to the bottom of things and cut through the bullshit. Mrs Hudson likes that; Sherlock, and his brother, have the tendency to be so bloody dramatic. But like John Watson, Lestrade is just a normal man and it's his normality that makes him special in Mrs Hudson's eyes. She likes Lestrade.

Anthea thinks Greg is brilliant for her boss. He makes Mycroft Holmes softer, calmer, happier. He knows when to ask questions and when to stay quiet. He knows how to get tough with her boss and make the man eat or sleep or stop working. The man is amazingly charming– it just takes one smile to have you gushing to the man. His smile, God, it's almost gotten Anthea a few times. Beneath it all, Greg is a good man, Anthea knows this with all her heart. It's why she allowed Greg to get close to Mycroft, to see that the elder Holmes was falling. Greg saved Mycroft. Greg is... Anthea really does love the man. He's amazing.

John like's Greg's patience. The man put up with Sherlock for five years; prancing about crime scenes, abusing everyone within sight, and generally being a major pain in the fucking arse. Really, Greg deserves a knighthood for that because John knows how difficult Sherlock can be. And Greg, he saw through all that shit to the good man beneath. He saw that Sherlock was really, deep down, a great man. John loves Greg for that. He also loves his loyalty. Though Greg gets annoyed with Sherlock, he never questions the man's motives. He accepts what Sherlock says and acts on it. He sticks by Sherlock through everything, John too. He does his job, yeah, even if that means having to arrest the both of them. But he still believes in them, still knows that they're good men; John likes that. He also likes how down-to-earth Greg is. The Holmes brothers are weird, genii, and absolutely fucking insane. Greg isn't. He gets that sometimes John needs a bit of normality; a beer with a mate, someone to watch the footy with, a laugh about something stupid and normal. Greg gets people, he understands people. He's always there for John, a good mate. John just... he likes the man, alright? He reckons Greg is truly brilliant in his own way. Greg is... yeah, he's brilliant.

Sherlock thinks Lestrade is grumpy and annoying and a pain in the arse and jokes too much. He drinks too much and smokes too much and swears too much. He lets Sherlock walk all over crime scenes and scold him in front of his subordinates. But... Greg never did give up, did he? He never smacked Sherlock and told him to fuck off. He never let the anger, the hurt, take over and destroy him, not like some other cops. Greg never let life, or the job, take him over. He came close before Mycroft and Sherlock saved him. Now? Greg will never give up again because he's irritatingly strong. He just smirks when Sherlock goes on a rant and dishes out some remarks of his own. He just nicks a smoke from Sherlock when the consulting detective starts smoking again. Greg... he's always listened to Sherlock. Besides Mycroft, nobody had ever listened before Greg. Greg... he listens and acts on Sherlock's words. That and the not giving up and the ability to snap back at Sherlock and of course the cases... that makes Sherlock respect the man and... yes, maybe he even likes Lestrade. But he'll never, ever admit it.

Mycroft Holmes was the first person to realise he was more than Detective Inspector Lestrade. He was the first person to really _look _at Greg like he was more than just a DI; like there was more to the man then a frazzled cop, a failed father and husband, a worn-out, lonely man who wanted more than the occasional drink at a bar with a mate. Mycroft knows everything about Greg, _loves _everything about Greg. He has so many words to describe his Gregory; he's smart, brave, loyal, handsome, talented, charming, loving, understanding, has the patience of a saint, puts up with baby brother, never gives up, works like mad, and... he puts up with Mycroft. That's the most amazing thing. Greg is handsome and sweet and funny and yet... he loves Mycroft, loves him with every fibre of his being. Mycroft never thought he'd love someone as much as he loves his battered and bruised DI but he does... and Greg loves him too. Words fail to truly explain just how much Mycroft loves and needs Greg in his life. The man is everything to Mycroft now. He has the ability to make everything okay, no matter how bad Mycroft feels. He brings a slice of normality to Mycroft's hectic and crazy life. He... he loves Mycroft and Mycroft loves him. He loves Greg because he's Greg; because he's battered, because he's bruised, because he's gorgeous and funny and has a smile that could kill. When Mycroft gets home after a tough day (or week), Greg is there to sooth him into sleep. When Mycroft feels annoyed at his brother or someone else (usually his brother), Greg is there to push it away. When Mycroft hasn't eaten for three days, Greg is there to force-feed him and smile when he's done. When Mycroft feels like giving up, like letting the world take him over and swallow him whole, Greg is there to keep Mycroft afloat. Nobody has ever been there to do that for Mycroft. He is amazing in every sense of the word; the most amazing man Mycroft Holmes has ever met. But the best thing about Greg? He lets Mycroft call him Gregory. And that makes Mycroft love him more.

Greg has always been there for everyone else, he knows this. He was there for his mum, his brother, his now ex-wife and daughter and Sherlock and John and Sally and _everyone_. He's there for his partner and his people, he's there for his mates and complete strangers. Over the years, Greg's let himself slip until he's just a body for everyone else; a DI, a brother, a partner, a... a _something_. He's never just Greg; he's never just himself. And then Sherlock came along and showed Greg that life didn't have to be boring. And then John came along and showed him that it was still possible to have mates _and_ work. And then Mycroft came along and Greg realised he could still be himself. Yeah, he can be the son/brother/ex-husband/father/mate/whatever the fucking hell people need him to be. But he can still be Greg; a guy who needs an occasional beer and fag, a guy who needs to watch footy and unwind with a bowl of soup, a guy who can be a gentle, soft lover or a hard, hot lover. After years of feeling lost, of feeling alone and angry and scared and of being there for everyone else, Greg finally sees himself as Greg again. He isn't just a DI anymore; isn't just a lonely, spiteful man. He's so much more. And now he sees what Sherlock sees, what John sees, what _Mycroft_ sees. He's not just Detective Inspector Lestrade. He's Greg.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Okay, not sure if this turned out well at all but what's done is done. So feel free to reviewabuse, whatever you need to do at this moment in time.**_

_**I live to entertain,**_

_**{IBegToDreamAndDiffer}**_


	5. Mycroft Is The Most Dangerous Man

**Mycroft is the Most Dangerous Man**

Everyone has an opinion of Mycroft Holmes. Unfortunately some of those opinions are classified and you don't have the clearance to see them. Those that _are _allowed to be publically known are mostly the same; he's quiet, he's powerful, he's dangerous. Of course the people closest to Mycroft (the rare few) have differing opinions and those are the ones that matter the most. Most people, including his loved ones, have no idea just how hard Mycroft's job is; just how hard it is to _be _the British Government. Mycroft doesn't like to complain, it's not in his nature. But sometimes he'd like someone to see how difficult his life can be.

Mummy Holmes always knew her eldest son was destined for greatness, right from his first words ('_Mummy, can I please have a biscuit with my milk_?' Words spoken by a baby who'd never, not once, uttered a single word in his life). Mycroft had the brains and the resources to make anything of himself. But he was always so quiet, so withdrawn, that Mummy worried about him from day one. Oh, Mycroft didn't _look _like he needed to be worried about. He always answered Mummy correctly, always smiled and showed the range of emotions he was supposed to feel. But Mummy worried that Mycroft didn't really feel... anything. Yes, he cared for Sherlock greatly, and yes, he always acted appropriately surprised/happy/sad. But by five he was already so good at manipulating people, he even fooled Mummy on occasion. Mummy loves Mycroft but she worries; worries that Mycroft is too different to really fit into the world. He's brilliant, yes, he's amazing, oh yes. But he's... different.

Sherrinford Holmes wasted no time in boasting of his son's talents to anyone unfortunate enough to cross his path at a party. He bragged about his genius son with the ability to outsmart men four times his aged. He boasted when Mycroft graduated high school, and later university, years ahead of his other students. He boasted of Mycroft's ability to switch between languages like they were pens, he boasted of Mycroft's deductive and planning skills. Most of all he boasted of Mycroft's ability to ground his other wayward son, Sherlock. He was proud, oh yes, so proud of little Mycroft. He worried like any father but not like Mummy; no, he could tell Mycroft was quite alright and he loved him.

Anthea considers herself Mycroft's friend, in a way. Yes, he is her superior, the best Anthea has ever had, but the man also (sometimes) let's down his guard and opens up. He tells Anthea when he's had enough of work, of life in general, and Anthea is there to pick up the slack. She loves Mycroft Holmes like a brother, a father, a mate. Mycroft is _the _very best man Anthea has ever met. It's not just his brilliance that makes him amazing, it's his devotion to his brother and his country. It's his ability to work for a week nonstop and live off coffee, biscuits and cigarettes. He takes the smallest things and weaves fantastic, brilliant plans with everything slotting into place just so _perfectly_. His intelligence is only outweighed by his caring for other people; for Sherlock and John and Gregory and Anthea herself. Mycroft will always put everyone else before himself and nobody sees that; nobody sees the broken, exhausted man bent over his desk, working on the latest plan that will save millions of people. Nobody but Anthea sees that almost-crying, nearly shattered Mycroft who sucks back ten cigarettes in half-an-hour after his brother almost gets himself killed _again_. No one sees the human Mycroft Holmes, no one but Anthea... well, that was until Greg came along. Now Mycroft is less-broken, less-fragile, and there's someone else who can pick up the slack. Anthea loves Mycroft Holmes without a doubt; he is _the _very best man she has ever met.

What can the Prime Minister say about Mycroft Holmes? Most of it is classified. But sitting in a comfortable setting, chatting with other politicians, the PM is always the first in to marvel at Holmes' brilliance; without the elder Holmes, Britain would be lost. Holmes is a genius at manipulating people, at getting his ideas to work with the smallest amount of effort. The Prime Minister thinks Holmes works too much; the man puts in more time than _him_. But at the end of the day, he gets the job done, and that's what the PM cares about. The man is... the PM would be lost without him.

Your security clearance isn't high enough to see what the Queen herself thinks of Mycroft Holmes. Though the fact that he is allowed to flaunt his power by kidnapping invalided doctors and watch his brother constantly suggested that she likes him a fair bit.

Sally Donovan doesn't know much about Mycroft Holmes other than the fact he's the Freak's older brother and he's in a relationship with her boss. The man... scares her, there's no other word. He's dangerous and powerful and just sees _everything_, he sees more than Sherlock. He's like... Sherlock 2.0: smart, powerful, good-looking and dangerous. He's polite, yeah, but in a creepily weird way. He acts all calm and normal and next thing you know he's talking you into something. He's just so... fucking polite when he orders you around! But he makes Lestrade happy and he annoys Sherlock Holmes so... Sally reckons he's alright.

Anderson is freaked out by Mycroft Holmes, plain and simple. The man is weird; he wears three-piece suites all the time, even if it's a hundred degrees outside. And what the fuck is with that umbrella? Is it a sword? Gun? Does it shoot poisonous darts? Anderson just steers clear; he ducks and runs for cover when the older Holmes turns up. Yeah, he's polite, yeah, he's smart, and yeah, okay, he makes the Boss happy. But really... does he have to be so fucking polite all the time?

Dimmock's only seen Mycroft Holmes a few times, has only met him twice. He's polite, he's smart, he makes Lestrade happy. And he looks damn fine in a suit... fuck it! It seems the Holmeses have the very weird ability to turn men gay. It happened to John, it happened to Lestrade... now it's happened to Dimmock... fuck!

Mycroft Holmes has a power complex; John knows this, has seen this. Mycroft has to know everything, even to the point of stalking you via CCTV camera and listening devices. He's overprotective (though with Sherlock as a brother, it's a bit hard to blame him, really). He's so... polite, you know? He never relaxes, just acts all calm and superior during every single goddamn conversation. He has the ability to whip up complex plans at a second's notice and kidnap you in broad fucking daylight, right off the goddamn street! He does it to throw you, to make it known that he's smarter. Yeah, John gets it, alright? He knows, Mycroft, you could just bloody call! He's a genius, that elder Holmes, even smarter than Sherlock. _And _he has the power to back up his threats. Yeah, Sherlock can threaten to ruin your life but Mycroft... Mycroft has the power to make you disappear, to make your friends disappear, to make your friends' friends disappear. He's smart, dangerous, powerful, weird... and human. Mycroft Holmes is human, John knows that and John likes that. He's seen the fragile Mycroft; at hospitals when Sherlock, or Greg, is hurt. He's seen the worried Mycroft when the elder Holmes fears his brother might be back on drugs. Mycroft _is _capable of making mistakes and sometimes, rarely, he admits to these mistakes. Yeah, he's weird and yeah, he's powerful, but at the end of the day, Mycroft loves his brother and Greg and John too. Mycroft Holmes faces danger every day and gets through it, makes the world a better place. He's strong, Mycroft Holmes, and deadly. He's smart and brave and stupid and a genius. And human. He's human so John likes him.

Sherlock hates his brother; absolutely _hates _him. Mycroft doesn't use his deductive capabilities properly. He works in offices and cars, he refuses to run around London and experience the thrill of the chase, of running and jumping and _experiencing _life. Mycroft hides in conference rooms and dark cars, behind expensive suits and pristine hair. Mycroft hides his anger and guilt and unhappiness. Sherlock didn't always hate his brother; he used to think the world of Mycroft. Mycroft taught him how to channel his thoughts and use his abilities; he taught Sherlock how to read and write and ride a bike. Sherlock used to make Mycroft happy by getting a deduction right or learning a new language. Now he mostly annoys the elder Holmes by being a smartarse, by refusing his calls and getting into trouble. Because of that, Sherlock almost missed how unhappy Mycroft was; he almost missed how Mycroft's life, the danger and plans and sheer brain capacity, had finally got to him. He almost missed how angry and lonely Mycroft was. For all their bitterness and fights, Sherlock Holmes still loves his brother. It's why he acts particularly stupid to get Mycroft's attention; it gives the elder Holmes something to focus on. It's why he breaks into Scotland Yard; to get arrested so Mycroft has to bail him out. It's why he pokes fun at Mycroft's diets; the politician will visit him again a month later just to prove he's lost weight. It's why, when he saw how unhappy Mycroft was, the consulting detective set him up with DI Lestrade. He saw the way they were looking at each other, how unhappy they both were, and decided to actually do something nice (he will, of course, deny that he had anything to do with it for as long as he goddamn lives). For all of his anger and bitterness and resentment towards his brother, Sherlock still loves him. Mycroft is, and always will be, his big brother; and Sherlock wouldn't want anyone else.

The first time Greg laid eyes on Mycroft Holmes, he thought the man was... hot, okay? He thought Mycroft was hot. But he denied it, even to himself, because he was married and straight damn it! Then he thought Mycroft was arrogant; he just fucking ordered Greg around like a goddamn servant, telling him where to go and who to spy on. So what if he was always right? So what if he saved lives and thanked the DI for his time with expensive presents? That didn't matter... well it did, but Greg denied that too. He denied that his stomach did an odd flip every time he saw/heard/thought about Mycroft Holmes. Later Greg thought about Mycroft's ability to manipulate everyone, even while remaining perfectly gentlemanly. He thought about the man's arrogance, his power, his ability to know _everything_. When Greg actually got to know Mycroft, he stopped thinking he was a dick and thought he was... charming, in an odd way. He knew how to compliment people, especially Greg. He had a good sense of humour too and often used his intelligence and power to make Greg's life easier. After a few years Greg grew to really like the man and care about him. Now, years later, Greg knows he's one of the lucky few to see the softer side of Mycroft Holmes. He's seen Mycroft breakdown when Sherlock's been in hospital, the man openly crying and wondering what he did wrong as a brother. He's seen the man down five bourbons after a plan went wrong and he felt responsible. Greg has seen every side of Mycroft; the broken man, the overprotective brother, the politician who'll manipulate and lie to get what he wants. He sees the tired man, the one exhausted from a hard day's work. He's seen the blissed out lover, the guy willing to let go and share his pleasure with Greg and Greg alone. He sees the love, the devotion, the sweetness, the kindness, the adorable person that Mycroft really is. Greg has seen each and every side of Mycroft Holmes; it's like the man has multiple personalities. And Greg loves each one. Because each one loves him too. Greg has known Mycroft for years, back when he was married and straight, then when he was divorced and maybe not as straight as he thought he was, and now in a committed relationship, gay and loving it. He knows Mycroft can be cold, hot, warm, calm, humorous, annoying, spiteful, childish, gorgeous... Mycroft is Greg's. He's everything. He can be the most dangerous man in the room, in the country, in the world. But to Greg he's just Myc.

Mycroft has never thought about himself too much. He knows he's a genius, a manipulator, a polite and dangerous man. He knows he likes to be on a diet to control his weight, to control _something_. He knows that sometimes he gets too controlling, too watchful, too protective. But he knows he can help people; he knows he can help Sherlock and Greg and John and the citizens of Britain. He has weaknesses just like any man and he has strengths. Sometimes the world, his job, becomes too much and he needs other people to tell him to step back. At the end of the day none of that matters to Mycroft; _he _doesn't matter. As long as Britain is running, as long as Sherlock and Greg (and John, he supposes) are safe, _he _doesn't matter. Because Mycroft will always be there whether anyone wants him or not. He doesn't care about his strengths or weaknesses or any of that. He'll be there, running Britain and loving his brother and partner and brother-in-law. Why? Because that's who Mycroft Holmes is. And that love for his family and country makes him the most dangerous man.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Again, not sure if this works but I gave it my best shot. I love Mycroft Holmes the character, especially Mark Gatiss' version. Gatiss is... awesome, really :)<strong>_

_**So yes; hate/love/meh, whatever.**_

_**Oh, and I have no idea what to do now; who or what could I look at? Should I look at the Sherlock/John and Mycroft/Greg relationships or what? I have no idea, this started as a one-shot and turned into a series. Weird because it keeps happening to me!**_

_**I live to entertain,**_

_**{IBegToDreamAndDiffer}**_


End file.
